


Toni Topaz Imagines

by sweetblink



Series: Riverdale Imagines [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Gen, Protective Toni Topaz, Sassy Toni Topaz, Soft Toni Topaz, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, Sweet Toni Topaz, Tumblr Imagines, posts from my tumblr, toni topaz imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetblink/pseuds/sweetblink
Summary: Collection of Toni Topaz imagines from my tumblr





	Toni Topaz Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
> _Can you pls do an imagine of toni x northside latina reader? They talk after showing the Serpents around?_

"Oh my god, would you both stop.” Y/N said. “This isn’t some episode or scene from a teen drama.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to the new voice. Y/N, strutted to where Veronica was, and sat on the table, smirking as you held everyone’s attention while Cheryl just glared at you for stealing all the spotlight.

“Honestly what are you guys fighting about, because if it is about the sides, then you both are being stupid.” You said, as looked between Reggie, and a very tall Serpent.

“And there’s the person I missed.” Jughead said smiling in amusement, Y/N just let out a small snort.

“If you missed me so much, then why in the hell didn’t you hit my phone up, Jones.” You asked, raising your eyebrow. Jughead just chuckled and shook his head.

Toni Topaz, stood besides Jughead, eyes wide open and her heart racing when she noticed you sitting there looking so, flawless. The way your tan skin looked in that outfit of yours, the way your hair fell just below your boobs, and that smile, oh that smile. Toni just stood there staring at you, admiring what she was seeing.

“Y/N, don’t get involved.” Reggie said. You rolled your eyes and walked over to where he stood and pushed him back.

“Stop trying to cause fights Mantle, it just proves how much of a dick you are.” You said, as you stole the lollipop that was sticking out of out his letterman, Reggie just rolled his eyes, and was about to snatch back his candy when you turned away from him and faced the tall serpent.

“And you, ignore these idiotas, really it saves you so much energy ignoring them, take it from someone who constantly puts up with their mean girls wanna be’s bullshit.” you said, as you opened up the candy and popped it in your mouth.

Jughead just chuckled and shook his head. “Guys this is Y/N L/N. Track star of the Riverdale’s Track and Fields, and one of the most sassiest, and blunt person in Riverdale High” he introduced.

You smiled and waved at them all as you sucked on your lollipop. Sweet Pea just smirked. “Whaddya say if you used that technique on me soon?” he flirted.

You scrunched up your nose. “Que asco.” you said. (How disgusting.) “I don’t like sucking, well I do, but that usually involves licking, sucking, and using my fingers on a girl.” you said, as you smiled innocently, at him, as you continued to suck on your lollipop.

Sweet Pea just let out a small cough while the others around him started to laugh, when you basically told him that you didn’t bat for his team. “Oh.” was all the tall serpent told you. You just let out a small smile and then your eyes found Toni’s.

“Oh, but I’m game if you’re interested, pretty young thing.” You flirted. Toni’s cheek went bright red, and you just let out a small laugh.

“Anyways, now that Reggie and Cheryl created their useless petty drama, you guys can follow me, I’ve been assigned to be your tour guide, which honestly is stupid, since Jughead used to go here.” You said, as you started to walk away.

Toni just pushed Fangs away from her as he teased her, and started to follow you, she let her eyes roam your body, you turned back and caught her staring, she blushed again, but you just gave her a wink. You quickly guided them to their first stop.

“First off this is the library.” You said. “This place will become your best friend, trust me, especially if you’re taking AP classes.”

“You honestly think we’ll be in AP classes.” Toni asked.

You turned to her. “I’m not like the rest of the idiots around thinking, oh they’re from the wrong side of the tracks or in a gang, that they obviously don’t know nothing or not smart enough.” You said. “I know that I will see some of you in my AP classes.” you said. You looked up at Sweet Pea. “I know for sure that I’m gonna see you in my maths class.”

Sweet Pea just blushed a bit and shrugged. Toni just smiled and felt her heart race, when she noticed that you weren’t going to be like the others, and that she might have a chance to be with you. You continued on with the tour, while the rest just followed, you often made jokes, to keep the mood light, and made sure that they felt welcome, and pretty soon you knew their names.

Finally the last part of their tour, was the gymnasium. “And this is the gym, my safe heaven.” you said. “Track, wrestling, and basketball tryouts are coming up soon, and I really encourage you all to join, that way when the idiots from school makes you wanna fight them, you show them up in sports.” you said.

Sweet Pea, and Fangs shared a look and smirked over at you. “You know, you’re pretty much the only Northsider, that’s cool in our books.” Sweet Pea said.

You just smiled. “Well guys this is it, you are welcome to leave and explore, or go to your next class.” you said.

“What’s your next class?” Jughead asked, you just pointed behind you.

“Atras de mi, why?” You asked. ( _Behind me._ )

“Asking for a friend.” Jughead said smiling, as he left, avoiding Toni’s punch, all the Southside kids left, and Toni was the only one who stayed behind.

“Are you the friend, that Jughead was mentioning.” You teased, as Toni walked towards you.

“Maybe, but maybe my next class is also here.” Toni replied, smiling a bit.

“Or maybe you just wanted to see me change, you little perv.” you teased. Toni just laughed and shrugged.

“Maybe.”

“So, mami, que dices ( _what would you say_ ), if I take you out to Pop’s after the school ends?” You asked her.

Toni just looked at you. “Are you asking me out?”

“Yep, what do you say.” You asked, facing her, not bothering to sugar coat anything.

“Then it’s a date.” Toni replied, smiling. You just smirked and kissed her cheek as you walked into the gym and towards the locker room.

“If you really have this class, then maybe you get to see a what’s under my booty shorts.” You teased. 

Toni just blushed bright red, and you just laughed, you gave her a final wink, and walked in to the locker rooms, leaving her a little shocked about what just happened, but she had the biggest smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


End file.
